


It's all fun and games until you set off the fire alarm

by Falloutboi27



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibit A why these two shouldn't be left home alone, M/M, Pre-Canon, Shenanigans, Straightening hair with a clothes iron, When will Travis learn that his actions have consequences, hair damnage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falloutboi27/pseuds/Falloutboi27
Summary: Travis has the great idea to straighten his hair with a clothes iron and of cause bring Ben in to help.
Relationships: Ben Paul/Travis (Walking Dead: Starved For Help)
Kudos: 3





	It's all fun and games until you set off the fire alarm

“Travis, I don’t know about this…” Ben fiddled nervously with the clothes iron in his hands.

“Oh hush, it’ll be fine!” Travis waved his hand dismissively. He was setting up the ironing table that folded out of the wall. “People used to straighten their hair like this all the time.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t make it good!” He whined. 

“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.” The younger boy flashed a smile.

Ben grumbled as he plugged in the iron and started setting it to what he hoped was the right setting. Travis finally got the table set up and went to the kitchen to grab an island stool. He pushed it up to the ironing board. Travis pulled the tie out of his hair, releasing his curls from a messy ponytail. 

“How do we even do this?” Ben came over, sitting the iron down.

“Like you do clothes.” Travis sat on his knees on the stool.

“Why can’t we just use a straight iron?” The taller boy crossed his arms, leaning on the table.

“Because I wanna see if this actually works.” The earned Travis a whine in response. “Come on, Ben, quit worrying so much.”

Travis reached out and squeezed Ben’s hand. He leaned forwards and kissed the other’s nose, gaining a small smile. He rested his elbows on the board, looking confidently. He wasn’t entirely sure it would work but as long as it didn’t burn off his hair, he’d consider it a win. 

“Lay your head down I guess.” Ben moved to stand next to Travis. 

Travis did as told, spreading his hair out on the board. Ben didn’t do anything for a long moment. He finally picked up the iron, still hesitating. Slowly, he reached out and laid the hot metal on Travis’ thick hair. 

So far, it was going okay and the curls were straightening out. Ben gained more confidence as he went, combing out and straightening. He was honestly surprised it was working so well.

That is until there was smoking and the fire alarm started going off.

Ben startled back as Travis shot up. Now that Travis’s hair was falling properly, it was easier to see the damage. There were odd creases and just looked damaged. There was a chunk that was clearly shorter than the rest.

Travis quickly pushed his stool over and climbed up to take the batteries out of the fire alarm. The blaring noise stopped and Travis hopped down. Cringed as he brushed a hand through his hair, collecting broken strands. There was still heat in his locks, making him wince. 

Both boys jumped at the sound of the front door clicking open. It was followed my the heavy footsteps of Travis’ dad and jingling of a dog collar. A moment later Ollie, a year old Border Collie and service dog, came trotting through the doorway.

“Why does it smell like smoke?” Travis’ dad questioned as he came in. “Are you okay, Boys?”

“‘Okay’ is a strong word…” Travis moped, lifting some strands of hair.

“What in the world happened?” He frowned, coming to inspect his son’s hair. 

“We tried straightening his hair with a clothes iron…” Ben awkwardly explained.

The man sighed, carefullying combing through Travis’ hair. “It doesn’t look too bad. A trim and some hair treatment and it should be okay.”

Travis just nodded.

Sure enough an hour of treatment and a trim, though it was more of a cut, and Travis’ hair was already looking better. Travis’ shoulder length hair was now four inches shorter and not as bouncy as before. But it looked better now and that’s what mattered. 

Ben brushed Travis’ hair as they watched T.V. and Travis seemed in a better mood. Travis was petting Ollie who was curled up with him, his head on the teen's lap.

“Next time you wanna straighten your hair, please use a  _ hair  _ straightener, Kiddo.” Travis’ dad said.

“Trust me, I’m never doing that again.” He pouted.

He laughed and plopped down on the couch with them. The trio quietly watched T.V, until it was time for dinner.


End file.
